SPS 5 Game
[ Non-canon ] SPS 5 is a First Person Shooter/Third Person Shooter sci-fi gaming platform developed by Spire Industries and Square Enix. It is published by Square Enix and released on April 30, 2015 worldwide. SPS 5 is an indirect sequel of the previous game SPS 4, where the protagonists are separate in stories and gameplay. This is the first game with the full power of SI Engine 4 rather than SPS 5.5 and Dark Facility 2. SPS 5 was the longest game in 2014 to be finished, surpassing Valve's 1998 sci-fi game Half Life. The game has many stories of each protagonists. The Protagonists who has most part of the story is Staff Sergeant Michigan "Kane" Durant. An SPS Soldier part of the 17th Division of the Military and is part of the 3rd Platoon. As the second one is Sergeant Calvary " Kisses " Highbourne, an ODST Specialist utilizing both Sniping and Medical skills in the 102th Defensive Division. The rest of the playable characters has their own stories that explains incidents of the game. According to many reviewers, SPS 5 is the first multi-shooter game to have a longer campaign story in the SPS Universe. Given international acclaim, the game was praised by its Single Player Story and Co-op for it's game. The most targeted and best thing about the game is the "little" drama for the game to experience with between a soldier's interaction with another. With the game's multiplayer overall played part of the game as a continuation of the Single Player Campaign. While some criticized for the Multiplayer's Player's Population, including the flooding of over 300 soldiers max and it's undecided fate ending. The game was given many awards, including IGN's Best PS4 Game and Gamespot's Best Xbox One Game. A Few days after the release of the game, it was given more than 60 Game of the Year Awards. And has more than 2 Million Players online in the PC Servers within 82 Hours. Details SPS 5 was announced in November 15, 2010 as the announcement were in public when SPS 4 hits 4 Million Copies sold and verified as gamers were able to play in multiplayer combat. It was under production and developing in July 15, 2010 as Spire Industries Engine 3.5 was no longer compatible to the later versions of MAC due to the scripts were many to implement and used on PCs. Spire Industries shows multiple screenshots on 2011. Showing a demonstration feed of character designs, map designs in their sketch to final versions by converting them into SI Engine 4.0. Putting the demonstration feed of physic movements by powered up in Nvidia's latest convering technology. It was able to move and performed well, the development goes faster as expected. In 2012, SPS 5 shows up teaser trailers of the game and live movement footages of different characters with music videos. Embetting most of the Events on SPS 4 to put into the edge of gaming. Where most of the multiplayer world would devise a ranged plan. In November 2012, SPS 5 was at it's 60% Stage. And puts a 5 Minutes demo gameplay of the Alpha Multiplayer mode. The Alpha M takes a large record. In 2013, SPS 5 Gameplay shows up on the SI Theatre where the E3 would held on New York. The sparring gameplay was on the mid later parts of the mission. Probably Act 3 and Chapter 4 - Stage of Evolution. Where an unnamed SPS Soldier and his team are ordered to destroy a hammer cannon site to give evacuation to the Civillians. The Gameplay demonstrated all of the parts that were needed. Especially that the requirements were also putted in. Around August 2013, SPS 5 puts in a pre-order status and have only 100,000 Limits of pre-order makes. However, most of the players rushed in to purchase the pre-order before it was taken off. Though, they sold another chance of 150,000 more and another 125,000 on the following day. Extras were made for over 200,000 limited edition copies sold over and the estimated purchased limited editions were over 479,201. The said budget of the entire game project was over 880,000,000$ Dollars. Development SPS 5's project began earlier in 2008. Where SPS 4 is at the point of being 74.5% complete. Though, many companies wants to get a hand on the next installation right after SPS 5. However, EA requested to take the rights of the game due to the features of the game would be beyond similar to Mass Effect. Spire Industries denied and thus rewrites the entire system of the game. In July 15, 2008, Spire Industries hired 300 Japanese Visual Artists and Special Effect Makers, 200 Americans were hired for the story of the game. Especially the voice actors of the characters that will be used. In August 19, 2008, Square Enix joins in to the project and shares ideas that would resize the game's size into a sandbox. Having EA to squeeze in again in September 15, 2008, Spire Industries gives Square Enix to take much of the work while Spire Industries America would take care of the storylines and focus on creating SI Engine 3. When SI Engine 3 was used, it didn't blend in to the SPS 5 concept for being a sequel after SPS 4. On November 5, 2008, Bungie joins in to the project to create a far storyline that would be similar to Halo. Since the slow evolution of the SPS Series of the future is inspired from Halo respectively. On March 2, 2009, Square Enix creates an art reality concept with a cinematic use. Using cinematic engines that players would allow to use and play to experience full quality power. However, there were limits during the production time and SI Engine 4 was not yet done. Spire Industries would want to be original, as it would not require the use of HAVOC Engine nor any of the BINK Movie cutscenes to be used and make the production easy. Spire Industries would go for Square Enix's ideas, which it wouldn't require two of those and continue in the process of creating their own. On July 15, 2009, SI Systems 4.0 was created. Both fomulated and created by Spire Industries America and Bungie. The use of cinematic engine-like to the gameplay would rather increase the player's experience to control characters in a movie and decide what they will do to complete such task given. However, this would rather decrease the limit required and may lock into 30 FPS. Spire Industries avoided this, and Square Enix heavily modified SI Systems 4.0 to increase it to 60FPS. In January 15, 2010, 3 days after the release of SPS 4. The SPS 4 Development Team returns and focuses to a storyline that would pass 150 years after and earlier. This required a bigger task, that it would skip the series timeline to a century and 5 decades after. Spire Industries edited comic writters and artists to continue the SPS Storyline in the 24th century. Explaining an Extra-Terrestrial attack that would change humanity. The Covenant Comics was created by Bungie's artists and comic writers, which would evolve in a process that the SPS Universe and the Halo Universe would rather be connected. Though, in comparing SPS and Halo, the SPS would have a larger scale and implemented wars of genocide rather than Halo would have their technology stuck the way they were. In May 15, 2010, the SPS TV Series was created by directors and producers of Battlestar Galactica and Caprica, which takes place in the near end of the 24th century and the opening of the 25th. Much of the gamers would understand the series going while SPS 5 is the next start. Plot Campaign In 2401, the United Colonies Goverment created a formal meeting called the " Universal-Peace ". Up to end the unresting civil war brought after the decades from the Covenant War. The meeting was interrupted and led in the killings of local Colonial Leaders. Years later, in 2416, the SPS continues the hunt against Nod from it's terrorist attacks. St.Sgt Michigan and the 3rd Platoon arrives into a local city and destroyed Nod's stronghold but at the cost of almost the entire platoon and Michigan was left alive. Two Weeks later, the SPS invades a local colony with the third fleet and captures a Nod Officer. Tensions grew in the UCG System as the Western Colonies now fall into Nod's control. Sgt. Kisses with the ODSTs destroys the Palace and acquires an unknown artifact. Connecting the previous artifact centuries ago. The SPS 1st Fleet invades the Western Colony System weeks later, with most of the fleet destroying much of Nod's forces on the System and several operations conducted. Operation: Treadstone was launched and met with success, however the nuke was detonated in the city, killing the Operatives. The SPS 1st Fleet. Two months later, the Western Colonies invasion resumed. Kisses joined up with the ODSTs to the north and captured Kane. Which they later knew it was a double. They escaped from the ambush in a local apartment but Kisses was wounded but saved by her teammates during their escape. At the same time and location, the first brigader of soldiers arrived and assaults the city with both ground support. Lacking air support, Nod ambushes most of the platoons and forced to retreat. A small ballistic missile destroys the centre of the city, killing the platoon holding up in the palace. The SPS arrives with reinforcements and assisted the remaining platoons of the brigader battalion, then pushing to what's left of the center and revealed an underground facility. Recovering evidence, sent into Reach to ONI Swordbase. Swordbase was attacked and an agent escapes with the evidence to keep the fighting going. Michigan and the first platoon became aware of the facility and reaches into it's control room, becoming too late of the missile retaliation by Nod. The missiles destroyed half of the Second Fleet in the Central Colony System, giving Nod the advantage of it's naval groups to attack and invade the system. Kisses comes back in the fight, assisting Michigan and his platoon being evacuated out of the city. Meanwhile, riots in Reach's capital Mobius continues. Section 3 deploys numerous armed guards and gunned down rioters with weapons. A Riotter with a small but powerful bomb detonates it and kills thousands of civillians in the square. Resulting in the councelors of the Military to change attention from Nod to the Colonists. However, this changed by a SPARTAN assaulting the Nod Safehouse in Chicago. Putting back the attention of the military to Nod once more. Thus, many SPARTAN Commandos were put back to action and conducted several successful operations. Several weeks later, the SPS Infinity-174 was boarded by several Nod Forces and was taken back by SPARTAN-IV Commandos. The Infinity deploys ODSTs on one of the Central Colonies and assisted the main SPS Assault forces. Only to know that Kane was holding the second piece of the artifact. The SPARTAN failed to get the artifact when he was shot by a missile. Having to warn the Fleet Admiral about an incoming attack, the Fleet Admiral begins the second invasion of the Western Colony Systems. This time, with thousands of vessels in his command. Nod quickly loses to the overwhelming both firepower and manpower supremacy of the second SPS Fleet. Kane tries to launch his missiles but was thwarted by a SPARTAN Commando. Kane retreats to an unknown location and later revealed to be at Luna, the Earth's moon. Nod makes its last stand on one remaining colony. The Second Fleet launches it's assault forces and slowly siezes strategic locations. Michigan and his platoon disables Anti-Air batteries, opening up an air corridor for the air forces. The 3rd Platoon continues to push forward towards the Pyramid Hotel Complex. With SPARTANs deployed by Orbital Drop Pods and taking down Nod officers. One SPARTAN disables a deadly warhead, saving the colony and raising a flag for the SPS Military. Nod General Qatar uses a heavily modified Forerunner missile and tests it to one colony. The results was total destruction. The SPS quickly took attention that Nod now has ballistic missiles that can destroy a planet. Reach continues to experience riots all across the globe and Section 3 fails to stop Nod with it's launch of it's secret weapon. The missile destroys Reach's third moon and it's shipyards. With Nod possessing weapons and the risk of Earth being obliterated. The SPS Military starts seizing colonies under Nod Control to push Kane to the limit. Kane orders Qatar to launch the missile at Angerona, only then the missile failed to strike as it destroys one Infinity Carrier. Killing everyone inside. Kisses witnessed the destruction of the Infinity-132 and continues fighting in a local city of Nod's Colony. Four SPARTAN Commandos callasign "Crimson" was sent into the city to disable Nod's Spire Towers to connect with another colony to fire precision Ion Beams. They failed to disable it, but it did not fire a Superweapon. Instead, it shows a lightray path to an unknown colony. Which the Infinity-174 decides to follow it. Upon arriving to a located planet, Superior S.Spire found a Forerunner Planet. Having very rare secrets of future technology. But were detected by a local Covenant Fleet. Infinity-174 engages the fleet and deploys it's reserved vessels. Including Strident Cruisers that destroys Covenant Battlecruisers. Later, Superior S.Spire orders half of the SPARTAN Commandos into the planet with the SPS Marines. Establishing temporary bases and continues it's search of what Kane is finding. The Covenant arrives with a bigger fleet, only to know that the Infinity-174's fleet would not survive as the Covenant includes a suppressive equal of the Infinity. The Fleet pulls back and acquired several pieces of technology. Crimson Team was the last one out of the planet and was able to make it before the Infinity escapes by slipspace. The Covenant Fleet leader was outraged and orders to chase the Infinity to retrieve the pieces. The 3rd Platoon and the 107 ODST Squad worked together to infiltrate a local stronghold. Michigan interrogates Qatar about the missiles, learning that there is only one missile left and it's going to be detonated on Luna. Qatar was shot dead by a Sniper before being brought inside the Dropship. The Covenant Assault Fleet arrives in Reach by stealth and uses the same tactics as the 2372 Reach invasion. Even with the SPS Military on high alert, the Covenant was able to distract much of the military force and reaches the Infinity Shipyard. A Zealot Team captures an important ONI Officer, revealed to be a Forerunner-Human Lyla. An ONI Officer with knowledge to every Forerunner locations but Unknown-003. At the same time, the docked Infinity-153 was destroyed by the Covenant Assault Battalion with it's anti-matter bomb. Years later in 2426. Michigan, now a Commander commands a battalion and arrives at Colony-032, an occupied Colony and was assaulted by the majority of the SPS 1st Fleet. Though, the 1st fleet was weakened by the Covenant's Fleet. Michigan continued the assault into the city to rescue Lyla. In a seconds of adrenaline, Michigan was shot in the leg by the Zealot. Kisses, who was recently promoted to Lieutenant leads an ODST Platoon and deployed at 032 5 minutes before Michigan's arrival at the building. She destroyed the turrets and wounded the Zealot by her sniper rifle, giving Michigan seconds to do to stop the Zealot. Michigan fires his shotgun and forced the Zealot to fall down to his death. The Third Battle of Luna begins as the SPS Forces commences an assault to Luna. SPARTAN-B402 stops Nod activating their carrier for an escape and incapacitates Kane. Kane was later brought to Reach for immediate interrogation and court trial but was interrupted by the Covenant. The Covenant attacked Reach and forced the SPS 1st Fleet to fall back. Though, the fleet was destroyed by an ARK Starship. In the post-credits scene of the game, an aged man grins. Wearing an Emperor-Styled Vaktovian suit as he sees the result of the war, pressing a red button and reveals to be Vaktus. With the camera slowly becoming black as it zooms out from an unknown ship. Leaving the game end in a cliffhanger. Special Operations Special Ops takes place between and after the events of SPS 5's Campaign and is splitted into several operations. Unlike the Campaign, the Vaktovians returned to the game only to be enemies on some operations in Spec Ops. Spec Ops is also a Multiplayer Spec Ops game and can also be played offline with bots. The plot are canon outcomes of the SPS Story and continues to move on. 'Gateway Dam - '''During the engagement of the 3rd Platoon. Second Armored Platoon is sent into the east side of the city and disable Nod Generators. Though, the Generators were disabled by the SPS Forces, the Dam was destroyed and flooded most of the city's streets. This happened in 2415 '''Zeus Station - '''Set immediately after the Campaign's story. A Platoon of Elite Infantry infiltrates Zeus Station and fought their way against Section 6 Troopers. The Covenant Elites successfully destroyed the station and acquired important data to continue strategic attacks. This happened in August 15, 2415 and is mentioned multiple times in the SPS TV Series. '''Tower - '''Reach Riotters were able to arm up and infiltrate the Government Palace. But Section 3 stopped the Riotters before they kill the President. This happened in 2405. '''Atlas Plaza - '''Vaktovian Forces arrived into the city of Aszod and the Vaktovian Battalion set charges into the pillars. With the SPS Forces killed, the pillars were destroyed. Destroying the gravity bridge and putting most of the SPS Armored Division down. This happened in 2415 '''Infinity-174 - '''The ship is under attack and infiltrated by the Covenant Forces. The SPS Marines gunned down the elites before they could hack and infiltrate the bridge's data. The Covenant Battlecruiser was destroyed before it can escape. This happened in 2417. '''Trevelyan - '''SPS Forces stationed in Onyx were under attack by the Covenant Incursion Forces. Communications were sketchy.As the SPS drove the Covenant Force away from Onyx before data were taken away. This happened in 2426 '''Fortress - '''SPS Naval Base Asgard is under attack by Nod Zealot Forces and the Black Hand Operatives. SPS Colonial Guards were sent to stop them. But the Naval Base was destroyed. This happened in 2421. '''Crystal Hotel - '''The Covenant penetrates through the defenses of the hotel and pushed forward against SPS Defenders. Though, the SPARTANs were able to gun down the Zealots and the Wraith Tank Groups before reinforcements could arrive. This happened in 2403. '''Shipyard - '''The Vaktovian Platoon destroys the First Shipyard Section, the Covenant makes their own progress and destroys the Vaktovian Forces before they could destroy the second Shipyard Section. This happened in 2405. '''Mona Lisa '- Fighting through the prison ship. Nod Forces infiltrates the prison ship and exterminates Section 4 Forces. Colonial Guards were sent, and the Mona Lisa was destroyed before it could be saved. This happened in 2426. 'Belt -' Set before the SPS Assault in Luna. At the asteroid belt of the Solar System, the SPS and the Covenant Forces fights in the belt with Ships and Fighters. The Covenant destroyed Atlas Station and continues to progress in cloak. This happened in 2425. 'Cargo 4 - '''The SPS Shadow Ops infiltrates the Vaktovian Cargo in the Indus System. The Shadow Ops soldiers were able to steal data and destroyed the ship. This happened in 2403 and is part of the SPS 5 storyline. Reception Critical Reception |} |} |} ''" I believe this game, is by the most amazing game ever for the players. " Almost everything beyond preservation, the game has been given a heavy critically praised for it's experience of gaming. Plus it's acceptance of engine wires for Oculus Rift. After 24 hours of it's release, it has gained worldwide success of having 3.4 Billion Dollars Worldwide. With the multiplayer quickly filled with millions of players and servers, SPS 5 has been praised for it's quick loading of matches on Consoles and PCs. SPS 5 held the record of the most purchased game since it began it's mass production on February 15, 2014. As of the 24 hours after, Spire Industries had a gross of 1.2$ Billion Dollars in the United States alone. Worldwide, it had gone over 3.4$ Billion Dollars worldwide. Having Europe to be purchased the most ( majored in the UK. ). IGN gave a positive critic on the game " From Comics to the Game. This explains everything. Not only it has the action it needed for the SPS Universe. It has the answers to our questions from animations, comics or uncovered SPS 4 Endings. " '' The game is also praised for it's story. Except for the last part that the Covenant invades Reach once more. Danny Burke says that ''" It's a great game. Long FPS to play with and firing weapons, driving ships and vehicles. But for the last part of this story, it left the story uncovered. " Metacritic gave a wide vote response to the game. Surpassing Valve's Half Life 2 Game and SPS 5 was given 99% out of 100 from it's success. Though, the SPS Game is inspired from Half Life 2 and Halo. " I believe that we're in a fast growing years of technology. SPS 5 gave us a role of entering into a much more deeper imagination of the future and what conflicts and amazement it may give us. " ''Said by Tom Luther Baker, executive officer of Metacritic. In the New York Times, the game featured in the cover as ''" 20 reasons why you have to buy and play SPS 5 right now. " article. PC Gamer US states the game being ''"Overall, amazing. The comics were insufficient, but the game brought us the requirements. Though, saying that it was enough. They gave too much, and it practically gives us time to distract us long enough for them secretly working SPS 6. " ''PC Gamer UK states the game of being ''" This was not Call of Duty. This was not Battlefield. This was not Mass Effect. This was not Half Life. This was not any games we played before. Because every action games like those have been mixed. Blended. And there, they produced SPS 5. " ''PC Zone gave a perfect score for the game for being ''" We finally found our perfect game. This is how the gaming of sci-fi shooting works. " ''The game was also praised for it's quality in multiplayer. Having a multiplayer wide and adding bots when there are requirements of players missing. Also it's special features of 4-16 co-op game of survival, infection and other misc gameplays. Game Rankings gave a 101 out of 100 score for the game and stating in this: : ''" We Finally found a game to play it infinitely. While SPS 6 is unknown and yet maybe in development, SPS 5 may keep us busy for 5 years. Or maybe 10 years. It is possible making us busy in 20 years. We don't know, but the game is seriously addicting. And we can't just stop playing. Kids may like this game, they may even drop out from school and the smart kids would become insufficent of their brains because of this and they would really drool for this game right now. I would love that, even when I get out of school. I just care how I play the game and how amazing the game would go. " -''David Jonathan, Executive Vice on GameRankings."